My Perfect Little Angel
by kamtwiheart
Summary: Renesmee is growing at a normal pace. we follow the Cullens through renesmee's long life! Starting with her and Bella's first meeting.
1. My Baby

BELLA POV

I WALKED IN FROM MY FIRST HUNTING TRIP. IT WAS OK. BUT THAT RUN IN WITH JAKE WAS ANNOYING!! DID ANYONE REALLY THINK I WOULD HURT MY OWN CHILD? WELL, THAT WAS BEHIND ME NOW. ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS TO SEE RENESMEE.

I COULD HEAR ROSALIE UPSTAIRS. I COULD ALMOST FEEL HER TENSION. SHE CARED FOR RENESMEE TOO. I SIGHED. EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM SMILED. BUT,I COULD SEE THEIR WORRY.

"WHERE IS SHE", I ASKED,OK WELL REALLY DEMANDED. THEY LOOKED WORRIED. WHAT..... DID THEY THINK I WAS GOING TO HURT THEM OR SOMETHING,REALLY!!!!

"ROSE IS BRINGING HER DOWN NOW", CARLISLE SAID. "YOU SEEM IN CONTROL" ,HE MUSED.

"OF COURSE! I WOULD NEVER HURT ANY OF YOU,I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY. YOU ARE MY FAMILY. I KNOW MISTAKES HAPPEN, BUT I AM IN MADDENING CONTROL OF MYSELF. I JUST WANT TO SEE MY BABY GIRL, I WANT TO SEE THAT SHE IS REAL. I JUST WANT TO HOLD AND PROTECT HER. PLEASE!!",I WHINED.

THEY ALL LOOKED GUILTY. THEY TRUSTED ME. "ROSALIE",I HEARD EDWARD BREATHE. ROSALIE STARTED DOWN THE LAST FEW STEPS. AS SHE TURNED THE CORNER I COULD SEE SOMETHING SCWERMING IN A PINK BLANKET. IT WAS MY DAUGHTER.............................................


	2. Perfect

Bella Pov

She had bronze curls like her father and brown eyes like me. She was perfect. I held my arms out and Rosalie gave her to me with hesitation. She was beautiful. She was the smallest thing I've ever seen. She had a sweet fresh smell. Her heart beat was faster than a human's. She was also warmer. She was still perfect. She held her hands out for my face. I moved her up a little. Once her hands made contact I gasped. I was seeing me I think. I was bloody and I looked horrible,but I had a smile. I came out of it and gasped again. "What",Esme asked. ''What did she show you?'',Carlisle asked. ''Me,I think'',I said astounded. Renesmee was smiling. I giggled at her. ''She looks so much like Edward''I whispered. They all laughed and came to ease they trusted me. Good. Everything was pretty much OK. Rose fed her and we all talked. It was right. Jacob apologized. I said it was OK. Jasper stayed close to me. he was hovering. It was annoying. I sighed.

"Would you like to go for a walk",Edward asked. I glanced down at my sleeping baby. ''Rosalie's got her,she'll be fine'',he reassured. I sighed again but got up. We walked past to river in silence. We jumped hand in hand. I laughed as we landed on the grass. ''I love you'',he said suddenly. ''I love you too'',I said laughing. he pulled me close and kissed me. It was deep slow. We pulled away for breath we no longer needed. ''This is right'',I said. ''this is perfect'',he whispered. We kissed and rolled around in the grass. We were tangled together. I was now on top of him. I removed his shirt. He pressed his lips to my neck. We rolled again. Clothes were flying and our bodies were molded together. It was amazing!.........................

_A while later............_

''Renesmee'',Edward whispered. I smiled and nodded. I gave him one long kiss before I got up. We grabbed our clothes and put them on. We came through the door smiling. Our smiles faded when we heard cries and whimpers. We raced to the source. Renesmee was in the kitchen in Esme's arms. Her face was red and tears were streaming. I atomattically picked her up and rocked her. She stopped crying and her eyelids drooped. When her breathing was even I just held her. I smiled. I did it! I looked around to see everyone looking at the two of us. Some faces were shocked and some were smiling. some were both. I held her close the rest of the night. She fussed and whined a few times,but other than that nothing. She woke up with a smile on her face when she saw me. Perfection.

Renesmee's Pov

I liked this mommy person,she was nice. so was daddy. The Aunts were nice and the uncles. Even ......what were their names? Oh yeah! Grandpa and Grandma! They were nice. I liked mommy and Jakey the most though. My Jakey. I was hungry. Should I cry or tell momma. I prefer to cry. I was about to,when daddy gave me a bottle of some icky white stuff. I decided to try it. I spit out before I could take a real sip. was he serious? I cried and cried. He came in with a bottle of thick red liquid. Oh! That was that stuff Auntie....Rose fed to me. It was good but too strong. i took it anyway. Everyone was looking as Mommy fed me. This was annoying. I wanted to be alone with mommy. I didn't know it until mommy started rocking me that I was crying. Auntie......Ally? No!,Alice sped up the stairs and back down. She put something in my mouth. It was like the tip of a bottle but nothing was coming out. This soothed me in a way. I calmed down. I liked this. ''All she wanted was a pacifier?'',the bulky uncle asked. Everyone nodded. I think his name was .......Emmy? No! Oh! Emmet. I liked Emmy better. I'd call him that. I liked these people. I loved them. They loved me. I wanted to stay with them forever. My life was.........Perfect!


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

Renesmee POV

Why are they measuring me? Again! ''She seems to be growing at a normal pace?",said grandpa,as he removed the measuring tape. I was in Auntie rose's arms. I looked at her with my wide eyes. She smiled at me and I giggled. her smile grew. Someone held out their large hands for me. I couldn't see who,because I was placed in a large blanket after I was through being measured. I couldn't support my large head. But,I knew it was Jakey. Auntie Rose made a low sound,a hiss. Jakey growled. I didn't want either one of them,I wanted mommy. I looked forward and saw daddy looking at them with a smile. He hasn't really held me like they have. maybe...Maybe he doesn't love me? I was sniffling,about to start crying. All of a sudden I was in daddy's hands. I could still here Jakey and auntie arguing.

Daddy took me outside and slowly lowered himself down on the top step. Once he was sitting,I looked up at him and smiled. ''Now what is this about me not loving you? Of course I love you. You are the one of the most important things in my life. You know what? not too long ago,I thought all of this was impossible? You,falling in love with momma,everything. But,I'm a true believer now and forever. Renesmee,I will say these next words to you now and forever:I love you.'',He whispered. He looked me dead in the eye the whole time. He wasn't lying. I smiled and he followed. All of a sudden a felt moisture on my face. It wasn't tears,it was coming from the clouds. I looked up in wonder. ''Rain'',daddy whispered. I didn't like it. ''Just like your mother'',he said.

He got up and walked into the house. jakey and Auntie were still fighting,though there were some changes. Auntie Ali,Emmy,and Jassy was sitting on the couch watching. Daddy laughed. ''What'',the people on the couch asked in unison. ''The nicknames she has for you are hilarious. Rose is just Auntie rose. Jacob is Jakey. Alice is Auntie Ali. Emmet is Emmy. And as for Jasper,jassy.'',he said still chuckling under his breath. Everyone stared at me. Even the two stopped their fighting. I looked at them confused. Then I just smiled and giggled. Ali laughed and got up from the couch to hold me. ''She will be a heart breaker. Such a little charmer'',she whispered. ''She'll be the heart breaker and we'll be the bones breakers'',Emmy said while glancing at Jassy,Jakey,and Daddy. They all nodded.

This was OK,but I want mommy. ''Momma will be back in a while'',daddy said. ''Well that gives us time to take a couple of pictures'',Ali chirped. Uh Oh! This means trouble!


	4. Bad Things

Ness POV

Ali was taking her 19th picture. I was in my 3rd outfit. This was annoying. Where was mommy. I looked at Daddy. He shook his head and smiled. I was sick of this. I opened my mouth and give out the largest cry I could. I was instantly in someones arm. They felt warm and large. I smiled and snuggled against Jakey. I closed my eyes. I could get use to this. I heard a growl. I looked over to see a mad Ali. I smiled and giggled. Her frown instantly disappeared. She ran around the room picking up the cameras and costumes. ''We need to do this again soon'',she demanded to Daddy. I didn't like the way she did it.

I drank my 2nd bottle of blood. It was pretty strong. I pushed it away. I wasn't going to drink until they made it taste better. Daddy picked up the bottle and smiled. he ran to the kitchen and back out. The thick red liquid in the bottle had turned pink and frothy. He shook the bottle and stuck it back in my mouth. Jakey had been silent while he held me. He raised his eyebrows''What did you do to it'',he asked. ''I added milk,not formula. She absolutely hates that stuff. She dealed with the blood,but she thought it was too strong. I hadn't sucked on the bottle yet. It was just stuck in my mouth. I sucked on it. It tasted much better. I finished it.

I looked out the big glass window. The sky was getting darker by the second. I turned my head to the window. Everyone in the room turned their heads. ''Edward where is Bella,Carlisle,and Esme?'',Ali asked. Daddy shook his head puzzled and now worried. I made a sound. They looked down at me. There was no smile but worry. Auntie Rose took me out of Jakeys arms. He didnt say anything. Something is going on. Auntie Rose held me close.

They usually didn't talk softly around me,but they were doing it now. I saw their lips barely moving. Auntie Rose was holding me right up to her face and I couldn't hear a sound from her mouth. I could make out a few words. I heard:hunting,should,too long,And...........Volturi. What are they or who are they. once they said that I could hear my name and names of places. I didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted to be near Ali. I didn't want to disturb them. I knew somehow daddy would know. I just thought _Daddy can I go to Ali_. His mouth moved and Ali was taking me out of Rose's arms. Ali held me tight too. I want to know whats going on. Daddy didn't say anything to me. oh yeah I had a gift. I touched Ali's cheek. She shook her head. I growled.

Daddy picked up his phone and dialed a number. Ali and Emmet did the same thing. I looked at the number Ali was dialing. I had never seen a phone number before so I couldn't remember it. She held up to her ear. They all closed their phones at the same time. They shook their heads. Ali had not put her phone up. I held my hand out. She placed the object in my hand. I flipped it open. After pressing random numbers I saw Grandpa's name and number. It was the number Ali had dialed. She was trying to contact him. The others were trying to contact them too. They didn't get anybody though....which means..... they are in trouble.

Once I thought that, everything went in gear. Daddy got a phone call. He gasped and spoke loud clear but I still couldn't understand. Ali gasped and froze. Rose removed me and ran upstairs. People were packing bags. rose packed hers and mine. Daddy was on the phone giving orders. Ali stayed in the locked shape. Jakey had changed into some animal. It didnt scare me. He ran and ....howled. I kept quiet. Rose put me at the center of the bed and ran then came bac. She had various bottles of dry formula,blood,and milk. She had a few ice packs as she pushed them into a bag.

We went back downstairs and I was passed to Jakey who had just ccome through the door. he explained something really fast and held me. Rose went back upstairs. Everyone was moving and talking,no planning. I was confused,so I focused on Jakey and asked him calmly with my gift. He looked me in the eye,''Things are happening Sweetie,Bad Things''.


End file.
